


Theron wird Vater

by Asarih



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic, swtor - Fandom
Genre: Birth, F/M, Fatherhood, Unplanned Pregnancy, non Canon, since 5.4
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 10:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asarih/pseuds/Asarih
Summary: Die Geschichte spielt im Star Wars- The Old Republic Universum.Ein Ausblick in die Zukunft meiner Sith Hexe Darth Niavil Novar Kallig Occlus (Fanfiction: Bewahre das Gleichgewicht), die sich nach Iokath in einer Beziehung mit Theron Shan befand und ungeplant von ihm schwanger wurde.Nach einem Zerwürfnis der beiden, zieht sich Darth Occlus in ihr Haus auf Odessen zurück.Ihre Schwester, der Zorn des Imperators und Kommandantin der ewigen Allianz, schickt Arcann, um nach der hoch schwangeren Darth Occlus zu sehen.Arcann wird darauf in eine Situation hineingezogen, die er so schnell nicht mehr vergessen wird.





	1. Vater

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bewahre das Gleichgewicht](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10928910) by [Asarih](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asarih/pseuds/Asarih). 



[](http://www.fotos-hochladen.net)

„Was wollt Ihr in meinem Haus?“ fauchte Darth Occlus als sie die Eingangstür geöffnet hatte, um ihren Besucher herein zu lassen.

„Seid gegrüßt Darth Occlus, ich weiß das Ihr nicht gestört werden wollt, aber ich bringe Euch die Aufzeichnungen über die Geschichte Zakuuls, die Ihr angefordert habt“, sagte Arcann mit seiner tiefen Stimme.

„Dafür hätte man mir einen Botendroiden schicken können....und nicht ausgerechnet Euch“, erwiderte sie und bat ihn mit einer hektischen Handgeste ins Haus.  
„Die Kommandantin wollte, dass jemand nach Euch sieht. Und Ihr Befehl bestimmt mein Handeln,“ sagte Arcann unterwürfig und trat ein.

„Natürlich. Wie sollte es auch anders sein“, seufzte Darth Occlus und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl im Wohnzimmer sinken. Sie schob die Hüfte leicht nach vorne, stellte ihren Joghurtbecher auf ihren übergroßen Bauch und begann ihn auszulöffeln.

Arcann beobachtete sie mit wachsamen Augen und zog die Augenbraue hoch.

„Legt Eure mitgebrachten Sachen einfach auf den Tisch dort drüben“, sagte sie und tauchte erneut ihren Löffel in den Becher.

Arcann schaute sich suchend nach einem freien Platz um, wo er die Sachen los werden konnte. Überall lagen Schriftrollen, Holocrons, Aufzeichnungen und Datendisks wild verstreut auf Anrichten und Tischen. Vieles lag darüber hinaus auf dem Boden.

Verlegen fragte er:  
„Habt Ihr keinen Haushaltsdroiden?“

„Pff“, sagte sie...“Ja ich habe einen, liegt zerquetscht und verschrottet im Garten hinten. Wisst Ihr wie die nerven können, wenn sie hinter einem her flitzen und ständig um einen herum aufräumen, vor allem dann, wenn man gerade in eine Studie versunken ist. Nein wartet.... Ihr seid ja in einer Stadt voller Droiden aufgewachsen..Ihr seid das sicher schon von klein auf gewohnt.“

Arcann ließ resignierend die Schultern sinken.

„Macht es Euch etwas aus, wenn ich etwas aufräume um Platz für DAS hier (und er hob seinen Stapel leicht an) zu schaffen“, sagte er schließlich.

„Oh, Ihr wollt Bonuspunkte bei der Kommandantin sammeln. Nur zu....aber bringt nicht alles durcheinander“, raunte sie.

„Eigentlich will ich Euch nur helfen“, stellte er klar.

Arcann fing an aufzuräumen.  
Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal wirklich aufgeräumt hatte. Auf Zakuul gab es die Droiden, die das für ihn übernommen hatten. Auf Odessen war das etwas anderes. Aber da er ohnehin ein ordentlicher Mensch war, entstand in seinem Apartment so gut wie nie Unordnung. Faszinierenderweise war das Haus ansonsten sehr sauber, nur eben schrecklich unordentlich. Er verschaffte sich einen Überblick über die Räumlichkeiten:

Ein großes Badezimmer mit Terrassentür zum Gartenpool.  
Ein Schlafzimmer mit zwei Kleiderschränken, einem Frisiertisch, einem großen Bett und einer Art Waffenregal für Blaster und Lichtschwerter.  
Über dem Bett war ein Fenster in der Decke, das den Blick in Odessens Himmel ermöglichte.  
Ein Gästezimmer und noch ein Zimmer, welches bereits als Kinderzimmer eingerichtet worden war.  
Eine Treppe zum Dachboden, der gewaltig sein musste, denn das Haus besaß nur ein Erdgeschoss.  
Ein Abstellraum...da wollte er eigentlich nicht hin.  
Die Küche, die sowohl mit dem langen Flur als auch mit dem Wohnzimmer verbunden war.

Und dann entdeckte er endlich das eigentliche Arbeitszimmer, das von allen Räumen das Größte war. Drei leere Regale standen neben unzähligen bis zum Bersten vollgestopften Regalen. Er atmete auf, endlich ein freier Platz. 

Darth Occlus beobachtete Arcann amüsiert, wie er zwischen Wohnzimmer, in dem der große Esstisch stand, und Arbeitszimmer hin und her flitzte. Sie hatte den Unterhaltungswert dieses Besuchers völlig unterschätzt.  
Das Wohnzimmer leerte sich und schon bald sah es wieder so aus, wie jeder es erwarten würde.

Schnaufend unterbrach er seine Arbeit für einen Moment.  
„Was befindet sich eigentlich auf dem Dachboden, nur damit ich auch keine Regale übersehe?“

„Ihr seid ganz schön neugierig, wie? Ach ist mir heute sowieso egal. Der Trainingsraum....ein Refresher und die Dachterrasse....ich war schon seit 2 Monaten nicht mehr dort oben....ich sag das nur, falls Ihr noch weitere Bonuspunkte sammeln wollt,“ kicherte sie.

Er wollte sich gerade eine passende Antwort für sie überlegen, als Darth Occlus ihr Gesicht schmerzerfüllt verzog, ihre Hände in die Tischkante krallte und tief die Luft einzog.

Hastig legte Arcann den Krempel weg, den er noch rüber bringen wollte und lief ein paar Schritte in ihre Richtung.

„Darth Occlus, was ist los?“ fragte er aufgewühlt.

„Ach nichts, sicher Übungswehen oder so ...argh“, presste sie zwischen den Lippen hervor.

„Soll ich den Medidroiden holen? Bei den Sternen... liegt der auch im Garten?“ fragte Arcann zunehmend nervös.

„Nein, den habe ich einkaufen geschickt“, sagte sie während sie begann ihre Atmung zu kontrollieren, so wie es ihr der Medidroide eingetrichtert hatte.

„EINKAUFEN? Naja...dann ist er ja sicher bald zurück“, entspannte sich Arcann.

„Die Liste ist laaaaa argh nggg“, stieß sie aus.

„Kommt ich helfe Euch ins Bett“, schlug er vor und wollte ihr aufhelfen.

Sie schlug seinen Arm weg...unglücklicherweise seinen harten Metallarm, den sie ihm vor so vielen Jahren verpasst hatte.

„Hmpf. Das schaff ich auch alleine..“, sagte sie und war aufgestanden um sich sogleich wieder auf den Tisch zu stützen und die nächste Wehe wegzuatmen.

Er trottete hinter ihr her, während sie 5 Pausen machen musste, bis sie endlich das Schlafzimmer mit dem Bett erreicht hatte.

„Wenn Ihr Euch nützlich machen wollt, lasst mir Badewasser ein. Falls diese Wehen dann nicht aufhören, müsst Ihr Wohl oder Übel doch die Basis kontaktieren, damit sie einen Medidroiden schicken“, schaffte sie Arcann zu erklären, bevor die nächste Wehe angerollt kam.

Im Nu war er verschwunden und tauchte im Badezimmer wieder auf und ließ Wasser ein. Sie konnte ihm erzählen was sie wollte, aber er würde die Basis jetzt kontaktieren. Er zog sein Datenpad hervor und tippte eine Nachricht, als er ein lauteres Wimmern hörte und wieder zum Schlafzimmer eilte. 

„Das Wasser ist eingelaufen.“  
„Schön...“, ächzte sie und nahm erneut den „langen“ Weg zum Badezimmer auf sich.

„Raus hier“, sagte sie energisch als beide im Badezimmer standen.  
„Selbstverständlich. Aber wenn irgendetwas ist, scheut Euch nicht, ich habe besonders viel Schaum in das Wasser gegeben“, erwiderte er.

„Das sehe ich“, seufzte sie beim Anblick der Badewanne.

„Wisst Ihr wie mühsam das war, den Schmuggler zu überzeugen, mir diesen Badezusatz zu verkaufen....argh...auch egal“, jammerte sie und schlug ihm mit der Macht die Tür vor der Nase zu.

Er tigerte auf und ab vor dem Badezimmer.  
Völlige Panik hatte ihn erfasst. Er wusste natürlich nur sehr wenig über Geburten. Über Babies wusste er ein bisschen etwas. Schließlich war er einmal ein großer Bruder gewesen und hatte Vaylins Säuglingsphase noch dunkel in Erinnerung. Still verfluchte er die Kommandantin, zufälligerweise ausgerechnet ihn heute ausgewählt zu haben, damit jemand nach ihrer Schwester schaute.

Theron wäre der Richtige gewesen, aber er war keine Option.  
Das Verhältnis zwischen ihm und Darth Occlus war schon seit ein paar Monaten äußerst schwierig. Er kannte den Grund dafür nicht. Jedoch war er sich sicher, dass es etwas mit der Schwangerschaft und ihrer Beziehung zu tun hatte, denn schließlich war es Therons Kind.  
Noch eine Weile hing er seinen Gedanken nach und hoffte still darauf, dass endlich jemand auftauchen würde.

Doch die Einzige die auftauchte war Darth Occlus, die nun ihren roten Bademantel trug und sich zum Bett schleppte. Ihre schwarzen Haare waren immer noch nass und zu einem langen lockeren Zopf geflochten. Die Schminke war ein wenig verlaufen und eine schwarze Träne hatte ihre Spuren auf dem Weg vom Auge zur Wange hinterlassen. 

Sie begann ein Lied zu summen, in einer Sprache die er nicht kannte. Vermutlich damit er nicht erkannte, was sie sang. Er mochte ihre Stimme, sie erinnerte ihn an seine Mutter, auch wenn die Stimmlage eine ganz Andere war.

„Ich...“, setzte sie an, bevor sie von einer Wehe überrollt wurde.

Nachdem sie sich wieder etwas entspannen konnte, sagte sie hastig:

„Arcann ich fürchte es sind keine Übungswehen.“

 

Die Tür zum Schlafzimmer öffnete sich nach weiteren 20 Minuten und der Medidroide kam aufgeregt herein.

„Herrin“, sagte er nur und scannte ihren Körper.

„Ach du meine Güte, der Muttermund ist fast geöffnet. Bereitet Euch auf die letzte Phase vor.“

Arcann stand unschlüssig neben dem Bett. War er jetzt entlassen, oder sollte er sicherheitshalber bleiben bis jemand aus der Basis da war? Hin- und hergerissen entschied er sich zu bleiben. Darth Occlus war nicht mehr in der Lage einen klaren Befehl zu erteilen, also fragte er erst gar nicht.

Er setzte sich auf einen Stuhl etwas abseits und wartete.  
Wegatmen schien nicht mehr zu helfen, also schrie und sang Darth Occlus nun in den Raum hinein. Er wagte es nicht die Situation mit der Macht zu erfassen, denn er war sich sicher, dass er dann keinen klaren Kopf mehr behalten würde. Schon beim Betreten des Hauses hatte er gespürt, dass das ungeborene Kind machtsensitiv war. Denn nicht nur Darth Occlus gereizte Stimmung hatte er wahrgenommen, sondern auch eine große Zufriedenheit und Wärme.  
Arcann blickte von seinen Händen auf, die er angestarrt hatte, denn etwas im Raum hatte sich verändert. Darth Occlus war still geworden.

„Schön weiter atmen, das Kind ist tiefer gerutscht, die Fruchtblase ist geplatzt“, sagte der Medidroide mit seiner ruhigen beschwichtigenden Stimme.

„Das hab ich gemerkt Blechdose“, fauchte Darth Occlus.

Und dann schrie sie wieder, so laut das Arcann sich am liebsten die Ohren zugehalten hätte.

In einem Anflug von Verzweiflung versuchte Darth Occlus ihren Schmerz über die Macht zu kanalisieren.  
Arcann bemerkte diesen Umstand zu spät, da entluden sich bereits Wellen von Blitzen über Darth Occlus Arm hinüber zu dem Medidroiden. Die Schaltkreise des Droiden wurden gebruzelt und mit einem unheilvollen Surren ging der Droide rauchend zu Boden.

„Oh nein“, entfuhr es Arcann.  
Er war wieder alleine.  
Warum brauchte die Basis so lange?  
Während Darth Occlus in den Presswehen lag, zückte Arcann sein Datenpad um wütend festzustellen, dass er die Nachricht an die Basis nicht abgeschickt hatte. Zornig hämmerte er den SENDEN Knopf.

„Arcann..“, schluchzte Darth Occlus.  
„Ja“, antwortete er nervös und trat neben sie und nahm ihre Hand, damit sie merkte das er da war.

„Das ist mir so unangenehm...“, flüsterte sie. Dann kauerte sie sich krampfhaft zusammen und gab dem Pressdrang erneut nach. Seine Hand wurde zusammengequetscht, aber der Druck ihrer Hand verlieh Arcann Stärke, erdete ihn für diese Situation. 

Als sie sich wieder entspannte fuhr sie fort:  
„Bei den Sternen, Ihr müsst... Ihr müsst.. nach dem Kind schauen“, wimmerte sie. 

Das war zu viel verlangt, dachte er. Abgesehen davon das er doch überhaupt keine Ahnung hatte, war er nicht bereit für solche intimen Einblicke. Diese Bilder, die sich zweifelsohne in sein Gedächtnis einbrennen würden, stünden auf ewig als peinliche Situation zwischen ihnen. Allerdings war das auch eine ziemlich prekäre Lage. Sie hätte ihn sicherlich nicht darum gebeten, wenn es nicht wirklich notwendig war. Unter keinen Umständen wollte er für weitere Tode verantwortlich sein, nur weil er sich geziert hatte. Wenn das die Art war, wie die Macht und das Schicksal ihn büßen lassen wollten, dann würde er Buße tun.

„Alles wird gut, wir schaffen das gemeinsam“, hörte er sich mit ruhiger Stimme sagen.

Langsam ging er zum Bettende, atmete tief durch und schob das Laken, dass der Medidroide über die Beine Darth Occlus platziert hatte, zur Seite.  
Er schluckte kurz bei dem Anblick von so viel Blut aber konnte einen Teil von einem Babykopf mit dunklen Haaren erkennen.

Die nächste Presswehe rollte an und der Kopf des Kindes wurde herausgeschoben.

„Der Kopf hat es geschafft, nur noch ein paar Stöße. Gleich ist es da. Es hat dunkle Haare..“, rief er.

„Wen um Himmels Willen interessieren die Haare“, schrie sie ihm zwischen zusammengepressten Lippen entgegen, mehr unbewusst als bewusst.

Wenn sie fluchen wollte, sollte sie fluchen, so lange sie nicht wieder etwas über die Macht entlud, dachte er.

….Und sie schrie, presste, fluchte....

Dann war es da und landete sanft in Arcanns Armen. Der kleine Junge schrie und füllte das erste Mal seine winzige Lunge mit Luft. Vorsichtig wickelte Arcann die Nabelschnur ab, richtete sich auf und legte das Kind sanft auf Niavils Oberkörper. Verträumt blieb er neben den beiden stehen und betrachtete den kleinen Jungen eingehend. Noch nie hatte er so etwas Kleines aber vollkommen Wunderschönes gesehen.

Müde lächelte Niavil auf ihren Sohn herab, der immer noch weinte.  
Niavils Beine zuckten unkontrolliert und sie begann zu zittern.  
„Babies lieben Hautkontakt“, sagte er wie ferngesteuert. 

Er erinnerte sich daran, dass Senya das einmal zu seinem Vater gesagt hatte. Nicht das sein Vater das jemals interessiert hätte. 

„Und Euer Kreislauf sinkt ab. Ich hole Decken“, sagte er und war mal wieder auf der Suche.

„Wirklich?“, murmelte sie abwesend und schob ihren Bademantel auseinander und legte ihren Sohn direkt auf ihre Haut. Es dauerte nicht lange, da beruhigte er sich. 

Arcann kam mit einem Stapel Decken zurück und legte sie über Darth Occlus und den Kleinen.

Darth Occlus Atmung beschleunigte sich erneut und ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich schneller.

„Arcann nehmt ihn, ich glaube es geht wieder los für die Nachgeburt“, sagte sie hastig.

Gerade wollte er den Kleinen nehmen, da fauchte sie:  
„Denkt an Eure Worte. Hautkontakt.“

Er runzelte die Stirn. Eine Art Schuldgefühl stieg in ihm auf. Wo blieb Theron, dass alles war seine Aufgabe. Er machte seinen Oberkörper frei und stellte erst jetzt fest, dass sein weiss goldenes Oberteil blutverschmiert war. Hastig zerrte er es von sich, ließ den Metallarm aber angekleidet.  
Behutsam nahm er das kleine Wesen und eine der Decken, drückte es an seine Brust und wurschtelte die Decke um den Rücken des Kleinen. Mit wippendem Schritt lief er vor dem Bett auf und ab, nicht zu weit, denn der Junge war noch immer über die Nabelschnur mit Darth Occlus verbunden.  
Er nahm nicht mehr wahr was Darth Occlus trieb, seine Augen und sein Geist waren völlig von dem Jungen eingenommen, der zufrieden an seiner Brust lag.

Dann hörte er rennende Schritte auf dem Flur.  
Theron stürmte in das Schlafzimmer, gefolgt von drei Medidroiden.

Mit einem kurzen Blick, der Arcann erneut Schuldgefühle einjagte, erfasste Theron die Situation.  
Die Medidroiden stürzten sich auf Darth Occlus, nahmen Körperscanns vor und krochen unter die Decke.

Theron entschied sich, weil sein Kind versorgt zu sein schien, zuerst für Darth Occlus, die ihn nur erschöpft ansah.

„Niavil“, flüsterte er atemlos und strich ihr die nassen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich bin so schnell gekommen wie ich konnte...“, sagte er.

„Die Plazenta ist vollständig“, sagte einer der Droiden.

Theron blinzelte nur, ob dieser Information und küsste Darth Occlus auf die Stirn.

„Da bin ich mir sicher. Es tut mir Leid, dass Ihr bei seiner Geburt nicht dabei sein konntet. Schließlich wolltet Ihr ihn haben. Es ging alles so schnell....“, flüsterte sie.

„Das Kind kann jetzt von der Plazenta gelöst werden. In einigen Kulturen ist es üblich, dass der Vater diese Aufgabe übernimmt“, sagte der zweite Droide an Theron gerichtet und ließ dabei eine Schere in seiner Metallhand klappern.

Theron warf Darth Occlus nur einen fragenden Blick zu, die nickte.

Der Droide klemmte die Nabelschnur ab und Theron schnitt sie durch.  
Nachdem er die Schere an den Droiden zurück gegeben hatte, übergab Arcann Theron seinen Sohn.

Der Kleine begann erneut zu weinen und mit unsicherem Blick schaute Theron Arcann an. 

„Er mag nackte Haut. Was auch mein Erscheinungsbild erklärt“, konnte sich Arcann endlich rechtfertigen und nahm Theron das Kind wieder ab.

In Null Komma Nichts hatte Theron seine rote Lederjacke und sein braunes Unterhemd ausgezogen und streckte erneut die Arme nach seinem Sohn aus.  
Glücklich atmete Theron hörbar aus, als der Kleine sich sofort beruhigte und er die zarte, weiche Haut seines Sohnes auf seiner spürte.

„Seht Euch nur diese winzigen Finger mit den Nägeln an. Und diese kleine Stupsnase“, säuselte Theron, dessen Blick wie paralysiert auf dem Kind ruhte.

„Ihr solltet mal die niedlichen Füße sehen....Und die weichen Haare“, sagte Arcann und streichelte mit einem Finger über die schwarzen Haare. 

Theron hob die Decke an und ein verzückter Ausdruck huschte über sein Gesicht beim Anblick der Füßchen. 

„Mit denen hast du schon im Bauch gegen meine Hand getreten“, sagte er.

Vorsichtig zog er seine Arme hoch um seinen Sohn sanft auf den Kopf zu küssen. Arcann hatte Recht, als der Flaum seine Lippen berührte, was das das Weichste was er je gespürt hatte. Er war sich sicher, wenn erst einmal das restliche Blut abgewaschen war ,würden seine Haare noch weicher werden. 

 

„Herrin, Ihr solltet ein Koltobad nehmen, um die Geburtsverletzungen zu heilen und die Blutungen zu stoppen“, sagte der zweite Droide.

„Das Kind muss gewaschen, gewogen und vermessen werden. In einigen Kulturen ist es üblich....“, wollte der dritte Droide sagen.

„Ich mache das!“, sagte Theron sofort.

„Gut, dann folgt mir in die Küche. Das Badezimmer ist für die Mutter,“ surrte der Droide geschäftsmäßig.

Noch bevor Theron einen Schritt gemacht hatte, legte Arcann ihm seine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu Eurem Sohn Theron. Ich gehe zur Basis zurück“, sagte Arcann.

„Danke für alles“, sagte Theron und folgte dem Droiden.

„Arcann?“, hauchte Darth Occlus.

Er stellte sich dichter an das Bett und beugte sich nach unten.

„Ich bin zu erschöpft um was vernünftiges zu sagen. Deswegen einfach nur...Danke“, sagte sie.

„Ich danke Euch. Das war....anstrengend.. aber das Wunderschönste in meinem Leben“, erwiderte er, legte seine Hand auf ihre, drückte sie kurz und ging dann zu seinem Shuttle.


	2. Ein Name für unseren Sohn

Das blaue Wasser umspülte ihren erschöpften Körper. Der Geruch von Kolto stieg ihr beißend in die Nase. Das zweite Mal am heutigen Tag saß sie in der Badewanne. Die Schmerzen hatten nachgelassen und aufgehört sie abzulenken.

Sie fühlte sich leer und einsam. Langsam ließ sie ihre Hände zu ihrem Bauch wandern. Keine Füße oder Hände die von Innen nach ihrer Hand boxten, keine Bewegungen die sie spüren konnte, keine Zufriedenheit, Geborgenheit und Wärme die sie über die Macht fühlen konnte. Sie war wieder alleine. 

Sie hatte angenommen das es sie freuen würde, ihren Körper wieder alleine für sich zu haben. Doch nun vermisste sie die Anwesenheit ihres Sohnes in ihrem Bauch.

…....Rückblick.....

Als sie festgestellt hatte, dass sie wegen dem hohen Alkoholkonsum auf einer Feier vergessen hatte ihren Verhütungsstim zu nehmen, war es schon zu spät gewesen.

Theron Shan und sie hatten beschlossen, eine Beziehung zu führen. Doch diese Beziehung stand noch nie auf sicheren Füßen. Sie war aufgebaut auf gemeinsamer Bewältigung von Trauer und Verlust und deswegen vielmehr eine Zweckgemeinschaft als eine Beziehung.  
Theron trauerte um seinen Vater und verarbeitete das Beziehungsende mit der Kommandantin. Darth Occlus kämpfte mit dem Verlust des Rats der Sith, Darth Marr und ihrer neuen Lebenssituation. Doch vor allem betrauerte sie den Tod ihrer wahren Liebe, General Hesker.

Ein Kind hatte in ihrem Leben kein Platz. Dafür war sie viel zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt. Außerdem tobte ein Krieg und sie war mittendrin, wie immer. Der Kampf und die Erforschung der Macht waren das Einzige was sie am Leben hielt. 

Sie hatte angenommen das Theron das genau so sah, doch er wollte dieses Kind. Er sah darin seine Chance, der Vater zu sein, den er nie hatte. Schließlich kam sie seiner Bitte nach, das Kind auszutragen, unter der Bedingung, dass er es alleine aufzog. Sofort stimmte er zu.  
Doch während sie nun ihre Zeit außerhalb des Kampfgeschehens zubringen musste, stürzte er sich nach wie vor ins Kampfgetümmel und riskierte Kopf und Lederjacke. Sie war wütend darüber.  
Also blieb ihr nur noch die Erforschung der Macht. 

Viele Familien der Allianzmitglieder hatten sich bereits auf Odessen in Dörfern angesiedelt. Theron ließ ein Haus errichten, wohl in der Hoffnung, dass sie es sich noch einmal anders überlegen würde und eine Familie mit ihm sein wollte. Was für ein naiver Wunsch, dachte sie, genoss aber die Ruhe die Odessen abseits der Basis bot. 

Doch mit der Zeit wurde sie unzufriedener und Streit über Belanglosigkeiten waren an der Tagesordnung. Am Ende reduzierte sie seine Besuche auf ein Minimum. In der Zeit sprach er mehr mit ihrem Bauch als mit ihr. Sie redete sich ein das ihr das egal sei. Trauer, Wut und Gleichgültigkeit hatten sich seit dem Verlust Heskers in sie gefressen. Sie befand sich erneut auf direktem Wege zur dunklen Seite, bis etwas seltsames geschah....

…...........

Theron lief wippend im Schlafzimmer auf und ab. Sein nackter Oberkörper half ihm nicht. Der kleine Mann schrie einfach weiter.  
Ein neuer Haushaltsdroide, der zusammen mit den Medidroiden und Theron angekommen war, hatte das Schlafzimmer gereinigt.

Darth Occlus hatte sich nach ihrem Koltobad eine bequeme Robe angezogen und schaute sich zufrieden im Spiegel an. Sie passte nun wieder in ihre alten Sachen, auch wenn ihr Bauch noch weiter schrumpfen würde.

Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete sie Theron, der ihr verzweifelte Blicke zuwarf. 

„Er hat Hunger. Der Medidroide holt Babynahrung und eine Flasche“, seufzte Theron. 

Über die Macht spürte Niavil den Schmerz und den Kummer ihres Sohnes so heftig, dass sie kurzerhand auf Theron zu ging und ihm das Kind abnahm.

„Na schön“, sagte sie und kuschelte sich mit dem Kleinen ins Bett.  
„Ich habe zwar keine Ahnung wie man das macht, aber irgendwie wird es gehen“, ergänzte sie und öffnete ihre Robe.

„Ich habe alles darüber gelesen...“, sagte Theron besann sich aber und beschloss einfach still zu sein.

Eine Minute später lag ihr Kind zufrieden an ihrer Brust und trank.  
Erleichtert ließ sich Theron neben sie aufs Bett sinken.

„Ich danke Euch“, hauchte er und wickelte nervös mit einem Finger eine ihrer Haarsträhnen ein, während er an ihrer Schulte lehnte und seinem Sohn beim Trinken zusah.

Als Darth Occlus anfing zu kichern, schaute er sie verwirrt an.

„Ich glaube Arcann hat heute einen interessanten, unvergesslichen Tag gehabt. Wusstet Ihr das er gut im Aufräumen ist?“ sagte sie immer noch breit grinsend.

„Was habt Ihr ihm angetan?“ fragte Theron skeptisch aber amüsiert.

„Ihr wisst was ich ihm am liebsten alles antun würde für das was er mir angetan hat....aber nach heute....“, seufzte sie ohne den Satz zu beenden.

„Ich mache mir immer noch Vorwürfe, nicht schneller gewesen zu sein. Das Arcann so lange gebraucht hat und nicht in die Basis zurück gekommen ist hätte mich stutzig machen müssen. Aber da war dieser Berg an Berichten und....,“ sagte er.  
Dann hob er den Kopf, als er bemerkte das Darth Occlus die Seite wechseln wollte. Nun in Reichweite, küsste Theron den flaumigen Kopf seines Sohnes. 

„So lange Ihr mir keine Vorwürfe macht“, sagte sie.

„Bei der Macht, Niavil, wieso sollte ich Euch Vorwürfe machen. Ihr habt mir heute das größte Wunder in der Galaxis geschenkt“, erwiderte er und schaute ihr direkt in die Augen.

Sie mochte seine Augen. Sie mochte sogar sein dämliches Implantat, auf das er so stolz war. Sein struppiges braunes Haar, das er so gerne nachdenklich zerzauste und mit viel Haargel täglich in Form brachte. 

Er liebte die Farbe ihrer Augen, eines der wenigen Dinge die sie von ihrer Schwester unterschied. Und trotzdem liebte er auch die schwarzen leicht gewellten langen Haare, die ihrer Schwester, der Kommandantin, wiederum sehr ähnlich waren. Um so mehr mochte er ihre kleine zierliche Gestalt und die Form ihrer Lippen, die ihr zu eigen waren. Da wurde ihm klar, was er eigentlich schon ahnte, dass er schon längst über seine Beziehung mit der Kommandantin hinweg war. 

„Nun ja, ich hätte ja selber nach Euch rufen können. Ich besitze ein Ohrcom ...“, sagte sie und schaute auf ihr Kind um den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen.

„Hört auf damit...“, sagte er entschieden und legte eine Hand unter ihr Kinn um ihren Kopf wieder nach oben zu drücken und ihr in die Augen zu schauen.

Sie schloss die Augen und er legte kapitulierend den Arm um sie.

Ihr Sohn war an der Brust eingeschlafen. Theron bemerkte an der Atmung das es seine Mutter auch war. Vorsichtig wie aus dem Lehrbuch löste er den Ansaugdruck des Kleinen von der Brust und zog sie behutsam ein wenig weg.

„Die mein Freund, musst Du Dir warm halten. Wir wollen keine Entzündungen“, flüsterte er und legte seine andere Hand auf die Beinchen des Kindes.

Die Zeit verging und er betrachtete seine Familie wie sie schlief. Ein schmerzvoller Stich bohrte sich in sein Herz. Sie waren keine Familie. Und in der Hinsicht war er völlig machtlos. 

Die Gesichtsmimiken seines Kindes veränderten sich zu einem Lächeln. Vermutlich träumte es gerade. 

Nach einer Stunde fand er es erstaunlich, dass ihn noch keiner wegen irgendwelchen Dingen, die die Allianz betrafen, kontaktiert hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatte Arcann der Basis umfangreichen Bericht erstattet. 

Er ging hinüber in die Küche und der Haushaltsdroide hatte ein energiereiches Mahl zubereitet. Erst jetzt merkte Theron wie hungrig er eigentlich war und aß hastig.

Also er zurück ins Schlafzimmer ging schlief sein Sohn bereits wieder, aber Darth Occlus war wach. Er versorgte sie im Bett mit Essen.

„Theron...“, setzte Darth Occlus schließlich an.

„Ja?“fragte er als er ihre leer getrunkene Tasse entgegengenommen hatte und neben sich auf den Nachttisch abstellte. 

„Ihr habt Euch verändert...“, sagte sie leise, damit ihr Sohn nicht wach wurde.

„Ich fühle mich nicht anders. Nun ja...glücklicher und ausgeglichener vielleicht“, überlegte Theron.

„Hmm. Ja das wird es sein....Wie wollt Ihr ihn nennen?“fragte sie und schaute ihn direkt an.

„Ich?“ flüsterte Theron und auf seiner Stirn bildeten sich Falten.

„Ja Ihr, es ist Euer Sohn“, flüsterte sie mit Nachdruck.

Er antwortete ihr nicht sofort. Es machte seine Lage aber auch nicht besser, wenn er es nicht noch ein letztes Mal versuchen würde, sie davon zu überzeugen, die Familie mit ihm zu gründen, die er nie hatte. 

Der Tod seines Vaters hatte ihm gezeigt wie sehr er diesen Umstand bedauerte. Bis zu jenem Tag auf Iokath hatte er es immer geschafft, seine Elternkomplexe geschickt in den Hintergrund zu drängen und es ganz einfach mit Arbeit zu ersticken.  
Sein Vater hatte mehrmals den Versuch gestartet ihn besser kennenzulernen, doch eine Verbindung konnte er nach all den verlorenen Jahren zu ihm nie aufbauen. Er gab seiner Mutter die Schuld, den Jedi die Schuld, und doch empfand er keinen Hass, weder für sie noch für die Jedi. Lange dachte er, er sei damit im Reinen. Doch als Darth Occlus ihm eröffnete das er Vater werden würde, kam die ganze Problematik wieder hoch. Sie wollte das Kind nicht. Und er fühlte sich an seine Mutter erinnert, die ebenso egoistisch war.  
Er sah Niavil nun in einem anderen Licht.  
Bisher hatte er sie als einfühlsames, etwas mystisches Wesen wahrgenommen, dass abseits von ihren vielen traurigen Phasen, die Welt auf besondere Weise mit ihrem Detailreichtum liebte. Die ihm Dinge zeigte, die er vorher nie so wahrgenommen hatte. Die einfach immer da war, wenn er Jemanden brauchte. 

Er liebte sie, auch wenn ihr Aussehen ihn schmerzhaft an die Kommandantin erinnerte. Aber für die Ablehnung des Kindes konnte er sie nicht verstehen. Allmählich begann er sich zu fragen, ob sie einfach nicht doch nur einer von vielen narzisstischen Sith Lords war. Dieses Unverständnis entfernte ihn noch weiter von ihr. 

„Ich hatte gehofft es ist unserer“, sagte er schließlich nach einer Weile.

„Theron....“, erwiderte sie mit einem Unterton, der sowohl genervt als auch traurig klang.

„Ich ...liebe Euch..“, sagte er zögerlich und fixierte sie mit seinem Blick.

„Theron!“ sagte sie nun lauter und energischer. Der Kleine jedoch schlief tief und fest auf ihrer Brust weiter.

Nicht nachlassen Theron, du hast schon härtere Nüsse gehackt, stell sie Dir wie ein widerspenstiges Programm vor, dachte er.

„Erforscht es über Eure ach so tolle Macht. Na los!“ forderte er sie auf und vergaß dabei seinen Frust über die ganzen Machtanwenderinnen, die es in seinem Leben gab, zu verbergen.

„Lästert Ihr gerade über die Macht, mein Freund?“fragte sie etwas belustigt.

„Bei der Macht..nein!“ schloss er sich ihrer amüsierten Stimmung an. Ihre Augen glitzerten als sie ihn mit bohrendem Blick anschaute und er sich daraufhin entspannte, um seine Gedanken für sie zu öffnen.

„Hmm. Ihr liebt mich aufrichtig und ehrlich ohne Vorbehalt... das ist... das ist ja widerlich“, flüsterte sie zynisch, als sie sich wieder aus seinem Kopf zurück gezogen hatte.

„Passt nicht zu Eurer dunklen Seele wie?“ provozierte er sie selbstsicher.

„Meine Seele ist nicht dunkler als Eure, Republikaner....“, konterte sie, bevor sie hastig den Blick senkte, als der Kleine gerade seinen Kopf umlagerte aber weiterschlief.

„Er.. er ist wirklich wunderschön, oder?“fragte sie verträumt ohne den Blick abzuwenden.

„Ja. Schaut ihn Euch nur genau an“, sagte Theron leise aber beschwörend.

„Ihr müsst mich nicht versuchen zu beeinflussen. Ich habe ihn bereits vor seiner Geburt geliebt. Und ich fürchte... ich liebe ihn jetzt auch noch... und was viel schlimmer ist.... ich denke ich werde ihn immer lieben,“gab sie zu und Tränen flossen lautlos aus ihren Augen.

„Hmm,“ sagte Theron etwas hilflos. Alles was ihm dazu einfiel, klang in seinem Kopf nicht passend genug. Also sagte er nichts.

„Er hat geschafft was ich für Unmöglich hielt. Meinen Hass, meine Wut und meine Trauer gelindert und mit seiner Zufriedenheit erstickt. Das Gleichgewicht in mir fast wieder hergestellt, mich vor der dunklen Seite bewahrt... durch die Liebe. Die Liebe eines Kindes zu seiner Mutter. Durch die Liebe seiner Mutter zu ihrem Kind.“

„Da kann ich überhaupt nicht mitreden,“ versuchte sich Theron zu rechtfertigen und dachte an seine Mutter.

„Mehr als Ihr Euch eingestehen wollt. Sateles Wege mögen vielleicht seltsam sein, sie ist ein verdammter Jedi, aber sie liebt Euch und ihr liebt sie, sonst hättet ihr keinen Mutter- und Verlustkomplex“, sagte sie sanft aber messerscharf.

„Autsch“, sagte Theron.

„Was.. nun... was heißt das jetzt für uns? Ihr wisst... ich bin echt mies in Sachen Beziehung“, ergänzte er.

„Ich weiss nicht....“, sagte sie und sah ihn an. „Küsst mich!“forderte sie ihn auf. Manchmal brachte Leidenschaft Klarheit. 

„Oh...das kann ich“, sagte Theron grinsend und beugte sich zu ihr. 

Mit den Daumen wischte er zunächst zärtlich die Tränen aus ihrem Gesicht und sah ihr in die Augen, ehe er sie schloss und mit seinen Lippen ihre berührte. Die Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch begannen mit den Flügeln zu flattern und er küsste sie inniger und gieriger. Seine Hände versanken in ihren weichen Haaren. Dann besann er sich, als er merkte wie er sich immer weiter gegen sie presste. Er löste seine Lippen von ihren und küsste sie noch einmal und noch einmal kurz.

„Ich glaube ich liebe Euch auch“, gestand Darth Occlus als sie aus- und eingeatmet hatte.

„Damit kann ich leben“,lächelte Theron und setzte sich zurück auf die Bettkante.

„Wie soll er nun heißen?“ fragte sie erneut.

Theron betrachtete seinen Sohn, dann schweifte sein Blick zu Niavils Hand, die den Kleinen schützend hielt. Von da zu ihrem Finger und dem Ring, den sie schon trug, als sie erwachte. Er wusste das es ihr Ehering war, der sie für ewig an Hesker gebunden hatte. Aber wie hätte er jemals auf einen toten Mann eifersüchtig sein können. 

„Hesker Jace“, sagte er schließlich aus einem Impuls heraus.

„Hesker Jace Shan“, flüsterte Niavil nachdenklich und lauschte dem Klang des Namen.  
Der Gedanke gefiel ihr, und es passte zu dem Ergebnis ihrer Liebe. Ihr Sohn würde die Namen zweier großartiger Männer tragen, die sich für ihre Nationen aufgeopfert hatten. General Hesker für das Imperium und Jace Malcom für die Republik. Und Theron Shan und Darth Occlus waren vereint durch die ewige Allianz. 

 

„Ich glaube damit kann ICH leben“, flüsterte sie und griff mit ihrer freien Hand nach Therons.

 

[](http://www.fotos-hochladen.net)

….......................

GESENDET

AN: Satele Shan  
VON: Theron Shan

Hallo,

ich wollte Euch nur mitteilen, dass ich heute Vater eines wundervollen Sohnes geworden bin.  
Sein Name ist Hesker Jace Shan ein stolzes Mitglied der ewigen Allianz.  
Außerdem ist die Macht stark in ihm. Jedenfalls sagt das seine Mutter.

Ich hoffe Ihr seid wohlauf, wo immer Ihr auch sein mögt.

Theron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PRE 5.4 geschrieben.   
> Ich kann den 22.August.2017 jetzt schon nicht leiden :/


End file.
